Wings of Darkness
by Rose-of-Death15
Summary: Unless, Week, Disappointment that what they say to us. We going show them whose is the strongest, powerful, smarts. My siblings, my friends, and I leave place that we once came home. On the way we found love, new friends, new guild and better yet a new family. We are wings of Darkness.


_**Well guess whose back it me, blackprincess12 but now I'm call Rose-of-Death15. **_

_**Let start this fanfiction with my OC please. **_

* * *

**Name: Blaze Shakaku**

**Gender: Girl**

**Code name: Fiery**

**Magic: Controlling fire and creating fire.**

**Weapon: Fire Sword**

**Age: 14**

**Personality: Brave, hot headed, childish, joyful, smart, can be calm and sassy sometimes(When has candy becomes: Joyful, hyper, silly, and childish.) **

**Appearance: Long fiery red hair only the tips are orange, her hair reaches her knees, fiery eyes, peach skin**

**Clothing: Black jacket an on the side is a little flame symbol under it is a black T-shirt, Black pants with red rising flame at the end, black sneakers, a black crescent moon clip in her hair.**

**Info: Her parents died when she was little, her only family is friend/brother Henry, her pet wolf Skate, phoenix Firework and two twins(Mi and Bi) who are real dreams. Her motto is Friends are Family! She mostly act cool, but when her friends are in real trouble she is ready to even kill her enemies. She is very strong, nobody can match her strength. She loves the color red, black and yellow. She always wear black moon and she speak animal language.**

**Name: Kurai Moon**

**Gender: Girl**

**Code name: Midnight **

**Magic: Nightmare Dragon Slayer **

**Weapon: Scythe**

**Age: 14**

**Personality: Emo but she really joyful and childish. She also has a dark side in her but she and her dark side are best friends. **

**Appearance: White hair that goes to her back with Black tips, Black eyes. Tan skin. **

**Clothing: Black Veil Brides white take top, ripped skinned jeans, combat boots, fingerless glove on her left hand and Detachable Studded Skull Bracelet on her right hand.** **Black Veil Brides Logo Cuff Earrings. Chains Belt.**

**Info: Kurai lived with her dad and younger brother named Yoru in the forest. There dad named was Midnight Moon the Nightmare Dragon. One night when she 13 year old, her world turn up side down. A guild attack their father and killed him. Kurai and her brother where hiding be hide a tree, when they saw him die. Something inside of Kurai and Yoru snap. That night they almost killed the guild but they know that their father would not be proud of them. So they leave them there in the forest. **

**She care for her family and friends if someone hurts them she will kill them. She love the colors blood-red, midnight blue, black, and dark purple.**

**Name: Yoru Moon**

**Gender: Boy**

**Code name: light **

**Magic: Night Dragon Slayer**

**Weapon: does not have one**

**Age: 12**

**Personality: funny, smart, and joyful**

**Appearance: Black hair with white tips long bangs that are clip back. brown eyes, tan skin**

**Clothing: Dark blue hoodie with Pierce the Veil band t-shirt under it. Black baggy pants and skater shoes**

**Info: He life with Dragon dad name Midnight and old sister Kurai. When his dad was killed by a dark guild when he was 11-year-old. He and his sister almost kills people from guild but they know it was wrong to do so. His only family is his sister Kurai.**

**Yoru care about his family and friends like this sister but if you hurt the people he loves you will be dead meat. He overprotect of his sister, so if you like his sister while be care for or you dead. **

**Name: Miley (Mi)**

**Gender: Girl**

**Magic: She can shoot fire-ball, she can summon demon(skeletons) and read minds**

**Weapon: None**

**Age: 11**

**Personality: Brave, silly, very smart, and curious.**

**Appearance: Black hair that reach her waist, bleed red eyes, pale skin **

**Clothing: a red tank top, black skirt, and black shoes. Sometime her black wings and her horns appear.**

**Info: She has a pet cat and his name is Nighgt. A cute bat who tunes into a bat scary big fangs! Miley, let everyone call her Mi. She doesn't allow only enemies and goody two shoe call her Mi. She respects only Blaze and her bro and a bit Henry.**

**Name: Billy(Bi)**

**Gender: Boy**

**Magic: the same as Mi**

**Weapon: Fire bombs**

**Age:11**

**Appearance: Short a bit spiky black hair, bloody red eyes, pale skin **

**Clothing: Black T-shirt, Red belt, Black shorts and red sneakers. **

**Personality: Calm, silly curiosa, very smart, and brave.**

**Info: He mostly tries to be calm, but went Mi finds a person torture and prank he becomes a bit like her. He respects Mi, Blaze (Big sis) and Henry. Through Blaze is their teacher and they are her adopted bro and sis, they love calling her Big sis and twins have special technick. When big puppy dog eyes NOBOBY can regect them.**

**Name: Henry**

**Gender: Boy**

**Magic: Talking to animals **

**Age: 26(27) he looks like 20-year-old**

**Weapon: Sword **

**Power: Talk to animals**

**Personality: Brave, Kind, Caring, and Joyful **

**Appearance: he has sky blue eyes, black spiked black hair, peach skin **

**Clothing: black t-shirt with a little blue bunny on the side, black shorts and black and blue sneakers. He also sometimes wear his black sunglasses.**

**Info: Henry new Blaze when she was 0 year old. So him she's a lil sis. He doesn't fighting only to protect his family. He taught Blaze that motto Family and Friends. He has two pets bunnies. Black bunny(Demon) White bunny(Angel) who are actually killer bunnies!**

**Name: Zero Knight **

**Gender: Boy**

**Magic: Demon Fire slayer**

**Weapon: Scythe**

**Age: 15**

**Personality: Brave, Stubborn, Caring and Kind**

**Appearance: He has black eyes, Blood red spiked hair, peach skin **

**Clothing: He wear Black band T-shirt with the band name "Skillet" , Black baggy pants, chain belt and black boots. **

**Info: Zero parents leave him in the forest when he was 5 year old. He was found by a demon name Red. After a sometime Red start to train him in demon fire slayer magic. He train with Red for 9 years. When Zero was about a turn 14 years old a dark guild or a guild kill his father. Zero never found who kill his father but he saw a guild mark of fairy wings on one of the members skin. He promise to his father that he would burn to down the guild to ash.**

* * *

**Please Review ~nya **

**and Thank You~nya**


End file.
